<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distorted Reflection by backtothestart02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027848">Distorted Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02'>backtothestart02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergent, Dopplegangers, F/M, NSFW, Raunchy as hell, Romance, Separation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6x10 - Canon Divergent - In the mirror realm is more than just Eva. A darker version of Iris lives, along with her counterpart, the darkest Barry, Savitar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Savitar/Mirror!Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt inspired to write this after watching 6x11. A lot of what's going on in the mirror realm is different than what the show has told us since then (Eva isn't evil, she isn't linked to Mirror!Iris in any way, the city isn't necessarily empty, etc.). Also, as someone who writes smut regularly, this is the raunchiest and dirtiest I've ever gotten (at least in the Sav/M!Iris smut scenes). Do not take that lightly. If this first chap is too much for you, please abandon the story instead of leaving a negative comment. Not every chap will have smut, but the ones that do will likely be of the same caliber. This chapter is just one giant sex scene between Savitar and Mirror!Iris.</p><p>Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arched up amidst tangled limbs, nails drawing blood on sweat-soaked skin. A hard, quick thrust at an impossible angle causing screams, pleasurable ones, and eyes rolling back. Long, dark locks splayed out across the pure white pillow, parted ruby lips, silky dark skin slick from the exertion of the man hovering over it, fucking it, loving it.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, baby. Fuck this cunt.”</p><p>She licked her lips and bit down on her bottom one hard, grunting, biting into his shoulder.</p><p>“Faster, baby. <em>Harder</em>.”</p><p>And he did as she requested, though he couldn’t imagine how she could tolerate the speed at which he was accelerating. Still, it was intoxicating, letting loose like this. He’d never been able to do this with anyone else. It was exhilarating. He wanted more as much as she did.</p><p>She squeezed her legs around his waist, making him shudder and still for the barest of moments, his cock frozen in her grasp.</p><p>“<em>Christ</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t fail me now,” she said, a raspy giggle slipping through.</p><p>“I would never,” he replied huskily, and resumed his high-stakes pace, pushing past her grip on him. She relaxed slightly.</p><p>His bangs dripped with sweat onto her collarbone, seeping into her neck. Perspiration dotted her forehead as he stared down at her breasts, which moved with every stroke he slammed into her.</p><p>He lifted one hand previously braced on the mattress to cup her breast, then quickly replaced it with his teeth dragging along the tender skin. He bit hard on her nipple, sending her squealing, then licked it to soothe the pain. He sucked on both nipples to make her wriggle beneath him, make her dig her nails into his back from the base of his neck to mere inches above his ass. It was thrilling. He loved the pain.</p><p>He pulled out without warning and moved down her body until he reached her glistening mound. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he eyed her cunt greedily. Her folds did little to guard the treasure inside them. He was tempted to pump with his hand but that seemed too easy with too quick of a reward for her.</p><p>“What the hell are you wai-”</p><p>He dove down, his nose inhaling her intoxicating scent, and lapped at her juices with. Then, without warning, he found her clit and buzzed his tongue on it.</p><p>“<em>Jesus fucking Chri</em>-”</p><p>She clenched her hands in his hair, tugging and pushing all at once. Her nails dug in. Her eyes rolled back as her back arched up off the bed, her breasts high in the air. He reached across her torso to hold them, grab them, squeeze them as he made her scream.</p><p>And then, right before she came, he pulled back and their eyes met.</p><p>“Oh, <em>hell, no</em>,” she said, but there was a glint in his eyes she couldn’t deny turned her on.</p><p>On his knees he crept up her body, all the way up to her neck, his erection at eye level as she sat up. By the time he’d grasped the top of the bed frame, she’d taken his cock in her hand and started stroking it with her tongue.</p><p>He shuddered above her, gripping the wood frame as he pressed his forehead to the wall and started to thrust into her mouth. Unlike any woman he’d ever been with, she did not take to it unkindly. Instead, she grabbed his ass cheeks in both palms and urged him onward. She sucked the hard rod inside her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, making him go faster with the urgency to cum.</p><p>But she wouldn’t let him cum, because she was cruel and wicked and selfish, and she wanted the pleasure for herself. So, she pushed him away, straddled him, and sank onto his wet, stiff cock, eager to grind against him, riding to a higher ecstasy than she’d ever experienced before. Always higher. Never lower, never the same. Every time had to exceed the last.</p><p>“Damn woman.”</p><p>He held her ample ass in his hands and propped up his knees so she lost control of the angle.</p><p>She leaned down and kissed him, then bit his lip hard, making his knees sink down in shock.</p><p>“There we go,” she groaned, as she started to grind against him, feeling every inch of him inside her, filled to the hilt.</p><p>He tried to rise up to kiss her breasts or her lips, but she pushed him down, pinning him with her hands to his shoulders.</p><p>“You’ve had your turn,” she said, eyes half-lidded in seduction. “Now it’s mine.”</p><p>“You’re a dirty slut, you know that?” he barked, though he was hardly offended by her initiative.</p><p>She smirked and leaned back, bracing her hands just above his knees as she continued to fuck him.</p><p>“If anyone’s the slut here, it’s you,” she said, lifting her legs into a squat so she could rise up and down, driving him wild.</p><p>“Is that…so?” he got out on a strangled breath.</p><p>“Damn right.” She moved faster.</p><p>“How do you-” he gasped as he felt his orgasm coming on. “Figure…that?”</p><p>“You can’t get enough of me,” she said huskily, slamming her body down at the same moment he came, triggering her orgasm as well.</p><p>Past parted lips, their names were heard in the mix of sweat and pleasure, sizzling and dark and hungry.</p><p>“<em>Savitar</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Iris</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it's unclear, this chapter begins with the *real* Barry and Iris. Enjoy!</p><p>Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the heart of Central City, in a high-rise filled with comfortable, stylish lofts, Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen sat by the fireplace, indulging in its warmth and in each other as they recalled the craziness of their day.</p><p>“…and I think I just…I forgot to-”</p><p>“To slow down?”</p><p>Iris smiled, warmth spreading through her at how in sync they were.</p><p>“So, are you also thinking that maybe tonight we just…take it easy?”</p><p>He nodded, as content as she was just being with her.</p><p>“Great minds.”</p><p>“Beautiful minds.”</p><p>He leaned in to kiss her, savoring the feel of her lips as they glided over his. The kisses were slow and sensual, but before he knew it, she was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, sticking her tongue in his mouth and moaning at the feel of him as he cupped her face and trailed his fingers down her back.</p><p>He broke apart and leaned his forehead against hers, having nearly lost his breath.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to take it easy,” he said breathlessly.</p><p>She didn’t laugh or smile, just drew her fingers down the back of his neck slowly, making him shiver.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we made love slowly.” She tipped her head up and waited for him to meet her gaze. “Hasn’t it?”</p><p>He nodded. “It has.”</p><p>“And right here by the fireplace? Seems pretty romantic to me.” She bit her bottom lip, weakening him further.</p><p>“Very,” he agreed, and leaned in again. After a single kiss, he said, “Okay.”</p><p>In the light of the fire, Barry and Iris undressed each other. Iris’ skin looked warm, exquisite, tantalizing from the heat. Barry’s glowed, the hair on his arms reflecting a fiery shade. His hands, large and intoxicating to the touch, slid beneath Iris’ shirt and pushed it up over her head. Her lacey black bra tempted him, and he reached around her back to unlatch the clasp as his lips cascaded down her neck, nibbling and sucking till they reached her sweet spot.</p><p>“<em>Barry</em>.”</p><p>She curled into him, digging her nails into the back of his shirt for some grip on control as her toes curled inside her socks.</p><p>His hands slowly slid her bra straps down her arms and cupped her breasts. His thumbs brushed her nipples, turning them into hardened peaks.</p><p>Iris lifted his head so she could kiss him again, deep and passionate. She started to unbutton his shirt, but he took her hands and placed them around his neck so he could speedily undo them. He didn’t use his super speed, but even so Iris was suspicious.</p><p>“I thought we were going slow tonight,” she murmured against his lips.</p><p>“We are.” He sank his fingers into her hair. “That was the last thing.”</p><p>She hummed suspiciously but it didn’t last, because seconds later Barry was up on his knees and pulling her up with them. They unbuttoned each other’s pants and started to slide them down. In silence they finished the job with a tug of their underwear and all clothing piled somewhere off to the side.</p><p>All that could be heard was their breathing.</p><p>“Barry.”</p><p>Tenderly, Iris stretched her hands across his chest, the warmth of his skin seeping into her bones. She dragged her hands down to his abs and lingered at each indentation, her breathing quickening with how aroused she was. When she looked down further, she could see his cock at full attention pointing straight at her, and she looked up at him with a hidden blush in her cheeks.</p><p>He looked down at her lovingly with a crooked smile, aware of her shy embarrassment, despite how many times they’d been together.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Iris,” he said, running the backs of his fingers over her cheek. “So, so beautiful.”</p><p>Too choked up to say more than her husband’s name, Iris pulled him down with her where she lay on the rug, nude in the firelight, covered only by his form. She kissed him slow and deep, tangling her fingers in his hair, then dragging them down his contoured back.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist, waiting for him to enter her, for the fireworks to begin.</p><p>But Barry wanted to worship her first.</p><p>He kissed every crevice, licked every inch of her skin, buried his face into her glistening core and swirled his tongue around her clit until her moans grew loud and her heavy breathing turned into screams. Her heels dug into his ass, her toes curled. Then, and only then, did he pull back and position himself to push into her.</p><p>“Oh, my God, <em>Barry</em>.”</p><p>She breathed heavily, clutching at him for dear life as he drove slowly into her and then retreated almost all the way, then pushed into her and pulled out slowly again.</p><p>It was excruciating. It was invigorating. It made her feel alive.</p><p>“Let me,” she whispered when she could feel the tensing from his lower body. His orgasm was near.</p><p>So, he let her. He lay back on the floor and let her ride him, let her slowly grind him into the floor as he arched up beneath her and she leaned back so her breasts crested upwards.</p><p>It was the most deliciously slow love-making either had experienced.</p><p>“God, yes.” He moaned, guiding her hips to go deeper.</p><p>She squeezed herself around him, making him cry out.</p><p>“Iris…Iris…<em>Iris</em>.”</p><p>It was as if it was the only word he knew.</p><p>And then he jolted up and exploded inside of her before slowly lying back down, this time with a pillow beneath his head that Iris had quickly snatched.</p><p>“I wish you would have come…again,” he murmured sleepily.</p><p>She laid her head on his chest, loving the feel of him still inside her, and smiled.</p><p>“Once is enough for a laid-back evening.”</p><p>She propped her chin up on his chest, and he opened his eyes.</p><p>“Maybe again in the morning?”</p><p>He grinned. “I like the way you think, Iris West-Allen.”</p><p>She smiled and slowly got up, kissing his lips, nose, and cheek before nuzzling and then climbing off him.</p><p>“Let’s take a quick shower. Then, we can get into comfy clothes and watch a movie before bed.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” he said, and gathered their clothes together so he could lazily follow her up the stairs and into the shower.</p><p>…</p><p>They’d been laying in bed for a while, Savitar contemplative but not speaking, Iris staring into the mirror across the room as if it was the Devil himself.</p><p>“What?” Savitar finally asked, annoyed because he knew the reason for her irritation.</p><p>“Someone’s in a shitty mood,” she said, rousing herself and pulling back the sheets to climb out of bed in the nude.</p><p>He sat up completely and glared at her as she walked across the room.</p><p>“I’m in a shitty mood because you are.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “What makes you say that?” she asked, lightly touching the mirror and sighing as it suddenly shifted to reveal the image of her and Savitar’s doppelgangers watching a movie in their home in a populated, very real, very active Central City.</p><p>Of course, Savitar’s doppelganger was named Barry Allen, and he had no horrific scars crossing his cheek. He wasn’t blind in one eye. He wasn’t an egomaniac. He had a moral code. And he was real. So was her doppelganger, Iris West-Allen. Iris hated her doppelganger. She had so much potential, but because of her own moral code, she refused to unlock it. And she was far too accommodating of her husband, who practically walked all over her and didn’t realize she was doing it.</p><p><em>Love</em>. She rolled her eyes at the mirror. <em>Such an unnecessary thing that only caused trouble. It was for the weak. Not for her. And not for Savitar.</em></p><p>“What do you even like about him?” He sneered, making no secret of his disgust.</p><p>He was close it what was the source of her irritation, but as per usual, not on the mark.</p><p>“It’s not <em>him</em>,” she corrected. <em>It’s <strong>her</strong></em>. But she didn’t say that. “It’s what he represents.”</p><p>“Which is what?” He spat.</p><p>Amused as she was, she obliged him.</p><p>“A life.”</p><p>“We have a life here.”</p><p>But they didn’t. Not really. They lived in a city bare of any other existence except for some nutjob who lived day in and day out by the entry mirror trying to figure a way out. There was no job to pursue, nobody to outshine, no purpose in a dead city like this one. It was only the two of them, and that wasn’t enough for her.</p><p>“Not a real one.,” she argued, then paused. “Don’t you want a real one?”</p><p>“I’ve been on the other side. It didn’t end well for me.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. He’d told her the story. How he’d been a mistreated time remnant of the real Barry Allen. How he’d been locked up in the speed force, whatever that was, for an eternity, and how he’d successfully killed her doppelgangers all but one time, and that one time had erased him from existence…and brought him here.</p><p>How they’d wound up in bed together despite all that was beyond her. But she supposed their mutual hatred for their doppelgangers had something to do with it.</p><p>“Just because you failed at world domination doesn’t mean I won’t succeed at a normal life.”</p><p>“With him.”</p><p>She turned to face Savitar, her hands propped on her hips. He wasn’t distracted by her nakedness one bit.</p><p>“What is your deal with him?” He gave her a look. “Besides that.”</p><p>“He’s everything I despise. He won, despite everything I did to prevent it.”</p><p>“He didn’t, though.” He met her gaze. “<em>She</em> did.” He looked away, and she couldn’t help pushing him over the edge. “She killed you after promising to save you, after choosing <em>him</em> over you, and now you think he’s getting me too.” She shook her head.</p><p>“He <em>is</em> getting you.”</p><p>“But he doesn’t know he is.”</p><p>“Damn it, Iris!”</p><p>He sped to her across the room, lifted her up and pinned her back to the mattress, hovering over her.</p><p>“You’re mine, not his. Not anyone else’s.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“I don’t belong to anyone.”</p><p>He growled and abandoned words for a rough, passionate kiss. Her calf curled around his hip and she pulled him closer, arching up beneath him.</p><p>“You can’t go now, anyway. No one has come through the mirror for years, much less your worse half.”</p><p>A gurgling noise could be heard from across the room. Iris gasped and turned to look towards where the sound had come before meeting his gaze again.</p><p>“I think that’s about to change.”</p><p>“Iris.”</p><p>He tried to stop her from leaving the bed again, but it was useless. She was determined.</p><p>Again, she crossed the room and lightly touched the mirror.</p><p>“Oh, God, I knew it. I knew her reporter ass wouldn’t be able to resist checking out the lead that would lead her here eventually.”</p><p>Savitar sat up in bed and glared at her.</p><p>“You did not know. You doubted her the whole time.”</p><p>“Most of me doubted her,” she agreed, going through her closet to find the replica outfit of her doppelgänger. “But some tiny part of me knew she’d come through. And look at this. She’s about to walk into Eva’s little trap.”</p><p>“It’s hardly a trap. More like an accident.”</p><p>“Still. She was close to the mirror when she fell through and created it. Therefore, anyone standing too close to that mirror is going to get sucked in. It’s inevitable. And Iris West-Allen will not be able to resist pulling that curtain down.”</p><p>Savitar pulled on his black t-shirt and pants, looking into the mirror as the real Iris walked around the room outside the mirror, her curiosity unleashed.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” he asked, gazing in almost wonder as his Iris now looked to be a replica of the one in the mirror.</p><p>“I’m going to meet her head-on. This god-forsaken mirror city won’t let two of the same person stay in it. Whoever wins the fight gets their freedom.”</p><p>She started to head for the door, then stopped her.</p><p>“Wait, Iris, just…think about this.”</p><p>“I have!” she choked. “For every second I’ve been in here I knew it was only because the real Iris was bound to fall into the mirror’s trap eventually. How else could I exist? I was meant to live out there. Not in here with-”</p><p>“Me?” he scoffed. “Is that what you were going to say?”</p><p>She gave him a look.</p><p>“You know I prefer you over Barry Allen any day. But if you won’t come, I’ll have to settle.”</p><p>Frustrated, he turned away from her, hating the ultimatum she was putting before him.</p><p>She waited in the doorway and offered one last time.</p><p>“Are you coming with me or not?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>